The present invention relates to animation toys in general, and more particularly to an animation figure which is accommodated in the interior of a housing during the use thereof.
It is well known that children, especially young ones, rejoice in playing with toys which simulate activities, that is, which resemble living beings not only in appearance, which may be stylized, but also, and more importantly, in conducting various movements. This explains the popularity of hand puppets, marionettes and similar toys. However, experience with the toys of this kind has shown that children very soon grow tired of them, especially since the mechanics of movement of such toys are readily apparent from the predictable movements thereof. To avoid this drawback, it has been already proposed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 955,407; 1,213,076; 1,219,099; 1,898,735; 2,100,486; 2,242,611; 2,334,212; 2,596,866; 3,060,632; and 3,063,193 to mount respective figures in the interior of a housing or casing or on a support, and to impart movement to such figures by means of either a movable member which extends from the rear to the torso of the figure, or a movable platform on which the legs of the figure rest. However, even these solutions have not achieved any noted success, which is attributed to the fact that, even though attempts are made to conceal the presence of the supporting and moving means, such means are still rather clearly detectable by either direct observation thereof, or by perceiving the movements of the platform. This, of course, is a pronounced disadvantage since it detracts from the appeal of such conventional toys.